Rainbows on Display
by Super Klonoa
Summary: Two weeks after the events of Wrath of the Sun, the seven Chaos Emeralds have mysteriously disappeared. Where exactly did they go...? Complete. R&R.


Super Klonoa Unleashed

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

R41NB0W5 ON D!SPLAY

by Super Klonoa

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

All characters and elements © their respective companies.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic © Hasbro/Lauren Faust

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Yesterday, I learned something very important, thanks to the events that had happened on that very day._

_I learned, that even in the bleakest of times, when everything seems to fall apart around you, you must never, ever give up hope. If you can push really hard for it along with your friends, that hope can lead to a miracle that can save us all. And sometimes, that miracle...can be a rainbow. Surrounded by an aura of bright, white light._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

The Chaos Emeralds... Seven colored gems of untold, unlimited power... When all seven of these mystical, legendary artifacts are united with each other, it is said that they can bring a great miracle to the world.

Or so the legend initially foretold.

No one truly knew what that great miracle was supposed to be, for a long time... No one ever brought them together...until one day, a certain blue hedgehog finally united them. The answer was revealed...

For several times now, the blue hedgehog has since then used their power to avert several threats to his world. He came to rely on them, even using them for novelty purposes such as traveling at greater speeds around the world.

The Chaos Emeralds also soon gave birth to another hero who would later save the world twice. A long-eared hero... A hero of dreams... The Dreamer of Light.

Because of the two heroes, the Emeralds have, indeed, become quite prestigious in this world... But now, no one knows where they are currently located. Not even our world heroes could find them, after their misuse by a corrupted being who was defeated by the Dreamer of Light.

There are many theories on what could have happened to them. What if they were destroyed to oblivion? Or what if they've dug themselves deep within the ocean floor?

No one knows for sure...but the least popular theory is that the Emeralds transported themselves to another dimension. An unlikely, but not impossible theory.

Who knows? That just might be what happened to them after all...

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"A Mysterious Discovery"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Unknown location. In the early hours of morning...

"...unhh...ohhh...mmm..."

Somewhere in this unknown, Earth-like world...there floated above ground what looked like a tall, light blue-colored house built on top of a large cloud. The house was several feet high, had a roundish shape to it with a clearly defined dome on top of it, and had large columns of varying sizes all around it. Many clouds surrounded it, and the dome on top was emitting a huge rainbow that almost resembled a tail, arching downwards towards the ground below. On some of these clouds, various rainbow-colored liquid poured through their surfaces, with some of them streaming through and pouring out like waterfalls into the world below.

As with all houses, this one contained a resident...and she was just waking up.

Lying down on the bed in the house's master bedroom, on her side, was what appeared to be a light-blue pony. Her mane was really, clearly visible, even striking in appearance: it was entirely rainbow-colored, with the front of her mane being red, orange and yellow, and the rest of it being purple, blue, and green.

Waking up from a long night's sleep, the pony slowly opened up her rose-colored eyes, and sighed.

"...ahhh... Mm."

The blue pony then laid on her back, staring at the ceiling with her half-awake eyes. She pulled her front hooves up from her white blanket, holding it with them.

She sighed again, smiling this time.

"Another usual day for the awesome Rainbow Dash... Heh, these days never get old!"

Yawning loudly, Rainbow Dash then prepared to get up from her bed, now looking wide-awake.

"I wonder what today will bring us? I hope Pinkie Pie had finished those cupca- Huh?"

Before she kicked it off, she noticed something lying on top of her blanket.

"What?"

Lying on top of it was what appeared to be a large, red, diamond-shaped gemstone, shining its color a bit.

"A...diamond? Hm..."

Staring at it for a bit, the blue pony then proceeded to get out of her bed slowly, now standing on the ground with all four hooves. With the rest of her body revealed, two folded wings were seen on her sides, and just like her mane, her pony tail was entirely rainbow-colored. Finally, on each side of her flank, a symbol was seen: that of a cloud striking down a rainbow-colored lightning bolt.

Now that she was up, Dash turned around and looked again at the mysterious red diamond.

"What is this doing here on my bed...? Hmm, it looks like one of Rarity's gems that she uses for her stuff."

Staring at the gemstone, she looked at it from side to side, and from the back of it to its front side, closely observing it.

"Hmm... Then again, I've never seen a diamond of this size and shape before. She uses smaller ones, instead. Still..."

Using one of her hooves, she picked it up and...

"...I wonder how did it end up here in my bedro- Huh?"

...as she brought it close to her face, she suddenly felt something coming from the diamond... Something warm...and powerful... To her surprise, the red gemstone suddenly glowed bright red.

"...whoooa. What...what is this? What's this...power...that I'm feeling?"

She stood there, awed by it, mesmerized by the bright glow and the power she felt.

"This...this reminds me of the Elements of Harmony that we used a while back. Wow. But...something tells me that...this thing holds more power than the Elements combined!"

After a second, the gemstone's glow had dimmed and the power she felt had faded away...but Dash could still feel it, albeit toned down now.

"Wow. Just...wow! This is definitely no ordinary diamond I'm holding here... Gosh, I must tell the others about this thing!"

Quickly unfolding her wings, Dash turned around and quickly flew out of her bedroom.

The front door of her house had quickly swayed wide open, and as soon as she exited...

"...huh?"

...she quickly noticed something on the cloud below: a large blue diamond, with the same exact cut and shape as the red one she was holding now.

Dash descended downwards to it, landing on the cloud. She picked it up and held it.

"Another one? ...whoa!"

Just like before, the blue diamond glowed brightly on her hoof, and she felt the same great power as from the red one. Soon enough, the red one glowed brightly, and she felt both of them as well, feeling even greater power than before.

Not only that, but she also felt a strong power resonance between the two gems, as if they were connected to each other.

"...wooow... Just what ARE these things? I never felt such great power like this before...! Huh."

After their glows dimmed, she looked ahead. Flapping her wings, she ascended, and quickly took off, still holding the two gems.

"Twilight has got to know something about these. I've never seen anything like them before!"

With the two gems in her possession, Rainbow Dash headed straight for Ponyville.

Little did she know, though, that she was not the only pony with these mysterious gems...

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Elsewhere, in another world...

12:00p.m. Apotos, Windmill Isle, Tails' Workshop

"...seriously? You can't find the Emeralds anywhere in the world?"

"Nope. We just can't find them. I don't know why, but its weird..."

It had been two weeks since Super Klonoa, the Dreamer of Light, had defeated the Eternal Sun God, Solaris, after a furious, but epic battle. For the second time after the Adephagos threat, Klonoa had saved the world again, this time from the wrath of the sun.

Now the long-eared cat, in his normal black form and in his unclothed, accessorized attire, was standing here in Tails' workshop, in front of the blue hedgehog Sonic and the two-tailed fox himself.

Klonoa had been sleeping in the workshop all morning, while the other two were out on a worldwide trip searching for the Chaos Emeralds. To their dismay, the Emeralds were nowhere to be found on the planet at all.

"Even with my Emerald Radar, we just can't seem to find them at all, even after searchng for twelve hours straight." said Tails, looking a bit tired and distressed.

"Yeah. If its one thing, though, I think that Solaris might be lying out of his feathers." Sonic said, with his hands on his hips and looking suspicious. "Even though he redeemed himself at the end...after all he did, I feel like I can't trust him."

"Even after he realized what he was doing?" Klonoa asked.

"Like I said, yeah."

"Hmm... I don't know, Sonic. It seemed like he was telling the truth to me... But I can fly over there and ask him in his chamber if you want. See if he's hiding anything or something."

"Yeah, can you do that, man? Don't be afraid to push him if you feel he isn't telling the truth."

"Yeah, I know... Well, we'll see."

"I'd also come with you, but..."

The hedgehog slowly yawned loudly...looking tired afterwards.

"...that long worldwide trip this morning has kinda did me in... Man."

"Yeah, me too..." added the fox, looking tired as well.

Klonoa smiled. "Heh. Yeah, you two better get some rest. I'll handle this, don't worry."

With that, the cat walked off towards the door, going past the two.

"Thanks, man. Take care, Klonoa." Sonic said.

As he reached the door, Klonoa opened it and walked out. Outside, the midday sun was shining bright with its accompanying brilliant blue sky. Standing in the middle of an Apototian street filled with white houses and pedestrians all over, the long-eared cat looked up and put a smile of determination on his face.

His bangs slowly spiked up, his long ears flowed upwards...and with a burst of energy, he transformed, with his black fur now pure white and his amber yellow eyes now ruby red. A great energy particle aura now surrounded him.

Blasting off towards the sky and then in a different direction, Super Klonoa flew straight for Soleanna, with his white energy aura trailing behind him.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Back in the other world...

9:00a.m. Ponyville, in a large tree house

"What is this strange diamond...?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks really delicious!"

"Spike..."

"Okay, okay! I won't eat it. Sheesh..."

In this large, multistory tree house situated somewhere in Ponyville, a large, library-like area made up the majority of the house's interior on the first floor. The area was made entirely out of refined wood, and nearly surrounding the area was what appeared to be shelves and shelves of numerous books, all properly placed with each other. A long staircase could be seen in the corner, leading upwards to the upper floors above.

In another corner of the main floor stood a female, purple, unicorn pony on all fours, looking at a large purple diamond on the table in front of her. The pony had violet eyes, and both her mane and tail were dark blue, with two streaks of purple and fuschia across them. Her flank symbol, a cutie mark as it was commonly called in this world, was of a six pointed star surrounded by five smaller stars.

Standing next to her was what appeared to be a small, purple dragon standing on his feet. He had lime green eyes, green scales, and a light green underside.

"I really don't think you should be eating this anyway, Spike, because whatever this is..."

The purple pony put her left hoof on the purple diamond. As soon as she did, the diamond glowed brightly, and she could feel the great power from within.

"...its definitely not your ordinary diamond, that's for sure. And to think that this thing holds more power than all of the Elements of Harmony combined... Hmm."

"More power than all of them, huh? Well, if that's so, imagine that: I could eat that and become all strong and super-powered." said Spike, trying to flex his arms as if they were muscles and with a sly grin on his face. "Maybe then, Rarity could finally fall in love with me and..." 

The pony sighed annoyingly at him. "Spiiike..."

"Meh, alright, I'll shut up now."

The dragon looked away, with an disappointed look on his face. Then, he turned and walked away.

The pony chuckled at this afterwards.

"Crazy dragon. Him and his Rarity fantasies."

Then, she looked at the diamond again, staring at it.

"Kind of strange how this appeared on my bed this morning... Hmm."

She then turned around, looking all around at the shelves and shelves of books before her.

"There must be something in here that can shed some light on this thing."

Just then, to the left of her, a few knocks on the front door was heard, and she looked.

"Coming...!"

Walking over to it, she opened the door with her right front hoof and saw who was there, smiling.

"Oh, hi, Applejack. What's up?"

Standing there at the door was another female pony; that with an orange coat, green eyes, and a blonde mane and tail, both of which were tied up in a knit. She wore a brown cowboy hat on her head, and her cutie mark was of three apples arranged to resemble a triangle.

"Howdy there, Twilight Sparkle!" greeted Applejack, smiling as well, and speaking with a southern accent. "Kinda a nice morning we havin' here, eh? With a clear sky and all... Well, I came here to see you about somethin'." 

"Yeah? Well, what is it?"

"Well, I think I'll let my good ol' doggie Winona here show it to ya. Winona?"

At her command, a small, brown-and-white dog walked up next to her right and stopped there. What the dog was holding in her mouth had surprised Twilight at the sight of it.

"What? Another one?"

Indeed, it was; the dog was holding a silver diamond that was the same exact cut and size as the purple diamond in the library.

"I found this here thing on my bed this morning when I woke up." added Applejack. "Glowed all brightly-looking when I touched it. Not 'ta mention I felt some sort of great power comin' from it when I touched it. I don't know where in the wide world of Equestria did it came from, but it sure is quite an interesting little nugget to appear on my bed."

"You too, huh?"

"Yep... Wait, are you sayin' you got one as well?" asked the orange earth pony, looking a bit surprised.

"Yes, one appeared on my bed this morning, too. A purple one, and it gave me the same glow and the same feeling of great power as well when I touched it... Huh, this can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"...I don't think so. Well, that's why I came to see you here, to see if you know anything about this. You sure these ain't Rarity's gems, Twilight?"

Just then...

"I'm afraid they're absolutely not!"

Both ponies looked at who just spoke, coming in from behind Applejack.

"Rarity." noticed Twilight, seeing her.

Another female pony was approaching them; a unicorn, much like Twilight herself. This unicorn was of a darker shade of white, had an indigo mane, and had azure eyes. Her cutie mark was of three light blue diamonds, with a normal cut to them unlike the diamonds the ponies had found.

Rarity walked over to them, carrying a large purse on her back.

"So I see that I'm not the only one who woke up with a rather mysterious gemstone on the bed this morning." she said. "Honestly, I did thought it was mine, but something was awfully strange about it."

"Let me guess." said Twilight. "As soon as you touched it..."

"Yes, it glowed brightly and gave me that rather odd feeling of strong powerful energy from it. Here..."

Stopping next to Applejack and using one of her front hooves, Rarity reached for her purse, opened it, and took it out. It was a light blue one this time.

"Now that I look at it, honestly, since when did I ever use a diamond of that cut before? It certainly looks odd to me."

"Hmm... It's certainly weird, alright." the purple pony added. She then looked away, pondering about them. "I wonder if the other ponies have found one of these as well?"

Then, all of a sudden...

"Hi guys!"

"Whoa!"

...out of nowhere, a pink, female, earth pony with a fluffy rose-magenta mane appeared, looking all happily-like and standing to Twilight's left, facing the group of ponies. The pink pony had bluish cyan eyes, and her cutie mark was of three balloons; one yellow and the rest of them blue.

The ponies were all surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Pinkie Pie!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Gosh darn, Pinkie. You gonna give somepony a heart attack if you keep appearin' outta nowhere like that!" exclaimed Applejack, looking annoyed.

Pinkie smiled happily. "Sorry, but I find it fun to do! Hehehehehehe! Aaaanywaaaaay..."

The pink pony, by some mysterious way, quickly pulled something from out of nowhere as well; a green diamond.

"Were you guys just talking about this and these just now?" she asked, speaking all hyperactively. "'Cause, like, I found it this morning and I touched it and I was like, 'Oooh, that's preeeeettyyyyyy...!'"

"Looks like you're soundin' about right on that one, Twilight." noted the orange pony.

"Hmm, then that just leaves Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." said Twilight, thinking while looking at Pinkie's green diamond.

The pink pony was looking at it as well, all-happily like, until she saw something in the sky to her left.

"Oh, here they come now!"

At this, the ponies turned and looked, seeing who was flying in now.

"You too, Fluttershy?"

"Uh, well...I guess... But I didn't expect you getting one as well... Let alone two of them."

The blue pegasus pony, Rainbow Dash, was flying towards the tree house with another pegasus pony: a yellow-colored pony with a pink mane and with strong cyan eyes. The pony had an innocent, doe-eyed look to her, and her cutie mark was of three butterflies.

As Dash was still carrying the red and blue diamonds from earlier, Fluttershy was also carrying one in her hoof: a yellow diamond.

Descending towards the tree house, both of the pegasi soon saw all the other ponies near the front door. They soon landed near them and noticed, with Dash on her hind hooves.

"Huh? You guys, too?" asked Dash, seeing the other three diamonds in their possession.

"So it would seem." replied Applejack. "Yep. Looks like everypony has one. Well, two, actually, in Rainbow's case."

"Huh? Where did you find the extra one, Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight.

"I found the blue one outside of my house. And the red one on my bed when I woke up." answered the blue pony. "Guys, did these other ones happen to glow brightly when you touched them, or...?"

"Yes, ours also glowed brightly when we did. Hmm..."

The purple unicorn then looked at each of the colored diamonds.

"Red, blue, light blue, green, silver, yellow, and the purple one inside of here. Seven of them in total...if its all of them, that is."

"Seven? Oooooooh, seven's a lucky number!" exclaimed Pinkie, happily. "Talk about hitting the jackpot!"

"Yeah, seven is a lucky number alright... So, all of you came here to see if I knew anything about these mysterious diamonds, right? Well, to be honest, I know just as much as you do about them, and I was just about to try and look it up in the library before you girls showed up. Well, then, everypony inside!"

Turning around, Twilight re-entered her home. The other ponies followed her in.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

12:30p.m. Soleanna, in the castle's Chamber of the Living Flame

"The sun, Soleanna... Man, all of this reminds me of the Temple of the Sun back in Phantomile."

Klonoa, still in his Super form, was now in the castle of Soleanna, in the chamber situated underneath it, standing before a long, silver-colored hallway. A long, royal red carpet decorated the floor, with several large columns lined up next to it on each side.

As he saw, at the end of the hallway, there was a small open section embedded within the wall itself, below the bird symbol on the wall, and in that section stood the Living Flame of Hope himself, lit on a candle that was standing in a light bluish, transcluent bowl.

The long-eared cat walked on over, and stopped in front of the flame.

"Klonoa... What brings your being to my chamber?" asked the flame, in a calm, yet godlike voice.

"Solaris... Hmm."

"Is there something concerning you?"

"Yes, there is... Solaris, when I stopped you two weeks ago, you said that the Chaos Emeralds dispersed and scattered away from each other. Well, this morning, my friends Sonic and Tails went searching for them all over the world, and after twelve hours straight, they couldn't find them at all."

"...is that so?"

"Yes." Klonoa nodded. "And, well, Sonic... He thinks that you're not telling the truth of what happened to them."

"I see... Hmm, then perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?"

"Now that I look back at it... The Chaos Emeralds DID scatter themselves away...but, as they scattered far from each other, I saw that they seemed to disappear with a bright flash. All seven of them."

"...huh? So they all disappeared like that?"

"Yes, and from what your friends say, it seems they disappeared out of this world completely."

"...what...the...?"

The cat was surprised by this.

"...but...how can they...? What will...Sonic...?"

"My guess is as good as yours, Klonoa. Indeed, it is a mystery even to me."

Klonoa sighed in a disappointingly way.

"Wow. So they just teleported out of this world like that. That's awfully weird of them."

"Hm, I know. It is distressing to hear."

The cat sighed again. "Great. How the heck am I gonna tell Sonic about this now? ...you sure you're telling the truth here, Solaris?"

"I may have been deceptive before, when my mind was split apart from my body and manifested itself as a being of darkness. But I am not one to be deceptive now. I have learned since then, thanks to you, Klonoa."

"...hm, yeah, I guess."

As Klonoa turned around with his head down, sighing again and looking majorly disappointed and worried...Solaris began to ponder.

"Hmm...are you not a being of Chaos yourself, Klonoa?" he asked.

"Yeah, at least I still am, thanks to the Chaotic Wind energy fusion inside of me. Man, if it weren't for Eggman kidnapping me like that..."

"Then, can you not use your powers to find their sources of origin? Trace their energies, even?"

"Huh? ...ohhh...!"

Hearing that and looking at his gloved hands, Klonoa was reminded of his many, various abilities...and his constant experimentation with his energy to learn those abilities in the first place.

"That's right...! Yeah, I could try and find them myself! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Then, something else popped into his head.

"Wait a minute... They teleported out of this world. Then, that must mean..."

Putting it all together in his head, Klonoa looked back at the flame and smiled.

"I know what to do now. Thanks for reminding me, by the way!"

"It is my pleasure. I bid you good luck on your search, Klonoa."

The cat nodded. Looking ahead, he floated up and flew out of the chamber.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Flying outside of the castle, the long-eared cat flew to the exact spot where he defeated Solaris two weeks ago. He stopped there and looked around.

"Alright, so this was where I finished him off, so the Emeralds must've scattered from this spot as well... Man, Chaos Control. Why didn't I think of that before? Geez."

After looking around some more, Klonoa then looked at his hands again.

"Hmm, since they Chaos Controlled themselves out of this world and since Tails' Emerald Radar can't find them at all... I wonder what world or place did they land themselves in?"

He then looked ahead.

"Another world... Hm, I traversed many worlds in my travels in the dream dimension before, but visiting another world in the actual universe, another planet... Hm, this should be no different. Well, at least I hope so."

After a second, Klonoa took a deep, slow breath...and aimed both of his hands forward, looking determined.

"Alright, let's hope this works. Let's see where the Emeralds have gone off to."

As he closed his eyes and concentrated, his white energy particle aura appeared, surrounding him and gracefully moving his long ears...

A few seconds pass... Soon, he felt something: little tiny amounts of Chaos energy were in the spot in front of him.

'...okay, this is definitely the spot here...' he thought. 'And I can definitely feel some scattered energy in different directions from here... Now, let's see exactly where they went.'

Widening his "field of view," he could both see and feel where the Emeralds have scattered off to, in the form of tiny colored sparkles trailing off in their directions... As he could see, all of the trails led to seven green portals, of which he recognized.

'Yep, Chaos Control... Now, let's see where those portals lead to.'

As he tried to look into one of the portals...

'Huh? What...?'

...that same portal suddenly glowed brightly, and suddenly, he felt his own Chaos energy being drawn to it. He then felt like the energy was trying to connect itself to the portal.

'What...what's it doing...?'

Soon...the energy and the portal connected themselves, and suddenly to his surprise, the portal quickly grew up in size.

'Wh-wh-whoa!'

Quickly opening his eyes, Klonoa now found himself surrounded by brightly glowing, green energy rings which he recognized.

"Uh oh, it looks like I'm heading to wherever the Emeralds are right now! Better brace myself!"

Quickly closing his eyes again and gritting his teeth, preparing himself for a wild ride, the green Chaos Control rings quickly closed in on him, and Klonoa disappeared in a bright green flash.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Back in Equestria...

"So these things are supposed 'ta be more powerful than ALL of the Elements of Harmony combined?"

"It seems that way. And from the looks of it, they all appear to be connected to each other."

The six pony friends were now inside of the tree house, standing near the table with all of the mysterious colored diamonds on it.

Looking at them, Twilight then turned around and looked at the shelves of books.

"One of these books must have the answer to them somewhere. Hmm."

"...don't you think its kind of strange how each one of them appeared on our beds individually?" asked Fluttershy. "I mean, uh...you know."

"You mean to say that its some sort of destiny for us to get these things?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, like how each of the Elements represented us when we got them."

"I honestly don't think so. Much less the same thing, anyway." said Rarity. "If that's the case, then why are there seven of them instead of six like the Elements? And why did Rainbow get two of them instead of one?"

"Oh, good points, Rarity." noted the orange pony. "Yeah, why DID Rainbow get two of 'em?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, guys. I'm wondering that myself." said Dash, shrugging.

"Uh, does anypony want to help me look around?" asked Twilight, looking back at them. "There are tons and tons of books here, you know."

"Ooh ooh, I'll help! I'll help!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, acting all excited.

"Yeah, I think I'll help look around as well." said Dash. "Speed it up like no tomorrow!"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Ten minutes later...

"So we have no answer to these things at all?" asked the orange pony, looking a bit perplexed.

"Ah...ah... Nope!" replied Pinkie, breathing a bit. She had just gone through tons of books like crazy, and she couldn't find the answer in any of them.

"Can't find them on my side either." said Dash, in the air near a bookshelf with her wings flapping. "So much for speeding it up."

"That's rather odd. So we officially do not know what these gems are, or where they came from at all?" asked Rarity.

"Looks to be that way, Rarity." said Twilight. "Whatever these gems are or wherever they came from..."

The purple pony walked up to the table, looking at them.

"...is a complete and total mystery."

Noticing her, the blue pegasus pony landed near Pinkie Pie, who was sitting on the ground.

"You usually find the answer in a heartbeat, Pinkie Pie. Guess they really are a mystery, huh?"

The pink pony shrugged. "I guess so!"

"So what are we gonna do about them now, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Hmm... Since we can't find the answer here, it leaves us with only one option." replied Twilight. "Go to Canterlot and ask Princess Celestia. See if she knows anything about these things."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea, Twilight." said Applejack.

"Yeah. But I can't go there today, though. I had a lot of stuff planned for today before these gems showed up."

"Oh, right... Come to think of it, actually, I also had some plans for today as well. Gonna buck some apples and all."

"Me too. I have a few dresses to sew for someone." said Rarity.

"Me as well. I have to take care of the birds today." said Fluttershy.

"So everypony is busy as well, I see. Tell you what, then: what do you guys say we do this tomorrow?" asked Twilight.

They all acknowledged and nodded to her.

"Great. Alright, then. Oh, and one other thing. I kinda can't keep these gems here."

"Why is that, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, because of you-know-who."

Just then, they all heard someone eating and munching loudly on something, making them look. It was Spike, walking down the stairs and carrying a lot of gemstones of various types. He tossed one into his mouth, munched on it...and then noticed all the ponies staring at him.

"...what? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Oh... That guy." said the orange pony.

Twilight nodded. "Well, can anypony take these gems out of my hooves until tomorrow? It'd be greatly appreciated."

"I'll watch over them, Twilight." said Dash. "Keep them above the ground and all."

"Oh, would you please, Rainbow Dash? Here, I'll go get a bag for you."

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Unbeknownst to any of them, however, something else other than the gems had also arrived in the world of Equestria...

Somewhere in the Everfree Forest, a black-and-white long-eared cat lay there, unconscious and out of his Super form. And he wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, either.

Little did anyone in the world know...that something big was about to happen. Something that will finally solve the mystery of the seven gemstones.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"5OUL 0F TH3 R41NB0W"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

12:00p.m. Equestria, Everfree Forest, in a huge, deep, dark cave

Much like Earth, the world of Equestria was mostly dominated by one widespread species: that of many different colored ponies. But also like Earth, many other types of fantastical creatures have made their home here. Some indigneous...some feral.

One of these creatures have made its place into many pony myths and legends, including one where it was seemingly vanquished by a supposed great and powerful pony magician. One of these creatures was currently in this cave right now.

Deep within this huge cave was the gigantic, towering Ursa Major, sleeping soundly on the floor with its kin, the Ursa Minor, which was tiny-sized compared to its parent. The Ursa Major appeared to be a hybrid of sorts, a cross between a bear and a saber-tooth tiger. It had purple, transcluent-looking fur with white spots all over, resembling the stars and the constellations of a night sky, and had a large, light blue, eight-pointed star symbol on its forehead. Its kin, like its parent, had blue, transcluent-looking fur with the same stars and constellations on it, and had a white, eight-pointed star on its forehead. The Minor also looked more like a regular bear than its parent.

Some while ago, the Ursa Minor went on a rampage on the outskirts of Ponyville, due to it being woken up by two dimwitted male ponies. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her magic, the baby bear was put back to sleep and safely returned to its parent.

But now, unforseeable to the ponies, the Ursa Major just might have its turn next...

As the two giant animals slept on in the middle of the day...something slowly, unknowingly entered the cave. Something evil... A long, thick, red mist, it was...slowly creeping into the cave like a spider... Going deeper into the cave, it stopped right above the Ursa Major, gazing down at it.

"What a lovely world this is." the mist said, speaking in a dark, cold voice. "A world full of colorful ponies. Of flying pegasi and unicorns... Hmhmhmhmhm, too bad, though, for it is all going to be destroyed."

Then, like a needle injection...

"Let nothing stand in my way of preparing for the day. The day when I become the dark king of nightmares."

...the red mist pierced itself into the side of the Ursa Major's body, shrinking into it until all of its essence went into the bear-tiger hybrid itself...

And so the mysterious being lay there, in the body that he now possessed, waiting for the right moment in which he will enact great destruction upon all of Equestria...

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

7:00p.m. Ponyville

It had been a busy day for the blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash. Not only did she look after the mysterious seven diamonds of power, which were really the Chaos Emeralds...but she also had to help her friends all day as well, as always.

Dash was now on top of a cloud above the town itself, lying on it on her front like the pony she was, and looking down at the town, whose lights were now lit all over due to it being night time.

She smiled, thinking about something.

"Hmm, didn't really expect Pinkie Pie to bake me a cupcake with my cutie mark on it... Still, it was cool of her to do that."

Sighing calmly and happily, she continued to gaze over the town with its bright lights as her cloud drifted slowly over it.

After a while, with her smile fading away, she gazed over to the large brown bag beside her on the cloud, next to her right.

"Hmmm."

With her front hooves, the blue pegasus pushed herself up and now sat on her flank with her rear hooves out in front. She picked up the bag by the strap and opened it up with her mouth. Inside, the seven Chaos Emeralds were there, bunched up together within the bag. She stared at them, wondering about them.

"Just where in the world DID they come from? Kinda strange that they all appeared out of nowhere like that..."

Then, with one hoof, she touched the frontmost blue Emerald. Just like before, the blue Emerald glowed brightly, and about a second afterwards, the rest of the Emeralds glowed brightly as well, signifying that they were all connected; a web of great powerful energy, intertwined and interwoven to each other.

The blue pegasus soon felt this web of energy, looking amazed and perplexed at the sheer amount of power she was feeling.

"Wow...! Simply awesome. I bet...I bet this isn't even their full power at all. It feels more like a taste of it, rather. Oh man, I can't even imagine what someone would do with this crazy amount of power. It's insane! ...man, whatever these are, they could easily destroy someone like Nightmare Moon in one second flat!"

After a few seconds, she released her touch, and the Emeralds dimmed their glow. Looking at her hoof, she could still feel a trace of their energy, feeling warm to the touch.

"Man, if Princess Celestia doesn't know what these things are," she said, gazing at them again. "Then they really are a mystery!"

Gazing at them, she then proceeded to close the bag. However, unexpectedly, just as she closed it and dropped it back on the cloud...

"...help me...Rainbow..."

...she heard a small, yet timid voice. One that sounded painful to her.

"Huh? Huh?"

Dash looked to her right, and what she saw had shocked her.

"Fluttershy!"

Barely flapping her wings and trying to remain in the air, the yellow pegasus pony Fluttershy was struggling to reach towards Dash. As Dash saw in shock, her body appeared to be heavily bruised and battered, with her wings almost looking crippled. The injured pony had a painful-looking expression as well, and she looked like she was about to faint.

With one hoof out, Fluttershy continued to struggle, trying to reach the blue pegasus.

"...help me, Rainbow...!"

With her remaining energy depleted, she soon fainted into unconsciousness, stopping her wings and falling down below.

"Fluttershy!"

Seeing her fall, Dash quickly unfolded her wings, jumped, and flew to her. In one fell swoop, she caught the falling pegasus and flew back up, stopping near the cloud.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy!" she exclaimed, looking worringly at the unconscious pegasus that she held on her shoulder with one hoof.

Dash proceeded to lay the pegasus on the cloud, next to the bag, and then looked at the injuries inflicted on the yellow pony.

"Oh man, what could've caused her all this?" she wondered, looking very worried and shocked at the same time. "Her cottage is at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Could a monster from there attacked her?"

Just as she wondered that, she suddenly heard something very loud, reaching the very inner depths of her pony ears.

"!"

Hearing that roar coming from the same direction the yellow pony came from, Dash swiftly looked. At plain sight of the source where the roar came from did her eyes grow wide with shock, her pupils shrinking as she saw it in the distance.

"Oh. My. Gosh..."

In the distance ahead, a gigantic, bear and saber-tooth tiger hybrid towered over the trees and landscape, standing on its rear legs. It's fur was a transcluent red with star constellations all over it, had a black eight-pointed star on its forehead, and had yellow, pupil-less eyes that glowed brightly, constantly emitting energy from them in the form of a mist.

Possessed by the mysterious being from earlier, the Ursa Major had finally awakened, sporting a look of feral rage on its face.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"What...was that?"

Hearing the great feral roar outside that suddenly gave her chills, Twilight Sparkle had ceased studying her books and looked outside her window in the ground floor of her house.

"That sounded like... Oh gosh, please don't tell me it's the Ursa Minor aga-"

At the immediate sight of it, she gasped, interrupting her.

"...oh, my..."

The possessed bear-tiger hybrid was in the distance before her, the sheer size of it and the feral look of it bringing all five of the purple unicorn's senses down to a halt. She stood there at the window, frozen in sheer shock down to her rear hooves, her pupils shrunk and her mouth a bit open.

"...that...that's...no Minor...!" she quivered. "That's..."

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

As if its roar was not enough to catch the attention of all of Ponyville, soon, the possessed Ursa Major raised its front claws up to the night sky and swung them downwards to the ground, pounding it hard and causing a massive quake that wildly shook the entire town to its knees.

Everypony in the town came out of their homes and saw the massive, towering monster in the distance. They all quickly panicked at the sight of it, hoofing around and screaming for their lives.

Standing on all fours, the red bear-tiger hybrid went into a prowling position, ready to pounce on the town.

Meanwhile, with the Emerald bag strapped to her as well, Dash was carrying Fluttershy on her back, trying to fly over to the tree house.

"Hang on, Fluttershy. We're heading on over to Twilight's. Oh man, I hope she has something to stop this giant monster before it..."

"Grrrroooooowlll!"

With that screechingly loud, cat-like growl, the Ursa Major jumped way high into the air, descending straight into Ponyville itself.

"Whoa, time to move!"

Seeing the monster up in the sky, the blue pegasus quickly dashed for it, flying out of the way the second the monster descended downwards. It fiercely landed, completely crushing an entire square of buildings to smoke and rubble, pounding the ground hard and quaking it like wild, and creating an immense shockwave of that further destroyed some buildings and greatly knocked everything else away.

"W-whoa!"

Dash almost lost control of her flight due to the shockwave propelling her forward, but she regained, quickly flapping her wings while still holding Fluttershy on her.

"Come on, don't fail me now, wings! Gotta get to Twilight's!"

Pushing her wings further and increasing her speed, she zoomed past the remaining townscape. She looked back, shocked at what she was now seeing.

"Oh, man!"

The possessed Ursa Major had begun its rampage on the town, much to the panicked screams of everypony in the town. It swiped at buildings and structures with its giant claws, destroying many of them with just one swipe, and it jumped on some of them, demolishing them further.

As she neared the tree house, Dash soon noticed that the monster was now targeting the pavillion in the central town square, now slowly prowling towards it with the same look of feral rage on its face.

"If this keeps up, that monster will destroy all of Equestria, not just Ponyville! We gotta do something!" exclaimed Dash, now focusing on the tree house.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"Come on, come on, come on! Where is it?"

Using her unicorn horn and her telekinesis magic, Twilight was frantically searching through the library, trying to find the spellbook she desperately needed. Books were constantly flying all over the place, with some of them dropping to the ground as she searched through.

Spike was looking out the window, looking a bit wide-eyed as he watched the monster outside.

"So that giant monster is the actual Ursa Major?" he asked. "Wow, it's TONS bigger than the Ursa Minor!"

"Yes, Spike! But I don't know why it's red, though, or why it has those glowing eyes! If I recall correctly, the Ursa Major is supposed to be purple, not that color! ...darn it, where is that darned book?"

"You think those two idiots woke it up aga-huh? Hey, its Rainbow Dash!"

"Huh?"

Looking in the window's direction, she saw the blue pegasus coming in towards the house. As soon as she noticed who Dash was carrying with her...

"Oh my gosh! Fluttershy!"

...she quickly ceased her magic, dropping all of the books from the air, and hoofed towards the window.

Dash entered through, and landed on her hind hooves. She gently laid her unconscious, battered friend on the floor, and then stood on all fours, noticing all of the books on the floor.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" asked the purple pony, worringly. "Oh gosh, what happened to her, Rainbow? Did the Ursa Major get to her?"

"Wh-WHAT? THAT thing out there is the Ursa Major?" asked Dash, looking shocked. "Wow, no wonder why it was so freakin' huge!"

"Yes, that is the Ursa Major! The parent of the Ursa Minor that I managed to stop a while back."

"Huh. Then, no wonder why Fluttershy ended up like this. I found her barely flying over to the cloud I was on, by the way. And then that huge monster suddenly showed up!"

"She must've been the first thing it attacked, then... We need to get her to a medic right away, but..."

Twilight went to the window and looked out. The monster was still approaching the pavillion slowly.

"...with the Ursa Major out there, how are we going to find help?"

"Don't you have something here that can stop that thing?" asked the blue pony. "Maybe put it to sleep like you did with the Minor? Anything?"

Hearing that, Twilight turned around and quickly went to where she was before.

"That's what I was trying to look for before you came in. But I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

Concentrating, with her horn glowing, the purple unicorn resumed her telekinectic search through the books.

"You guys watch that monster out there while I try and find it. Ohhh, I hope I can find it before its too late!"

Looking at her and then sadly frowning at the unconscious yellow pegasus, Dash then turned around and looked out.

"Man, I hope the others are-"

Suddenly, the door had burst open, and in quickly came the other three ponies, with both Rarity and Pinkie Pie breathing heavily, having just narrowly escaped the wrath of the Ursa Major.

"Twilight...! That...monster out there..." said Rarity, breathing heavily in between.

"...is attacking the town!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, loudly.

"Thankfully, it didn't destroy my house, though. But as for the other ponies in the town..."

"I know! I'm searching for the right book now!" exclaimed Twilight. "Just give me time!"

"Hey, what happened to Fluttershy?" asked Applejack, seeing the pony on the floor and going up to her, looking a bit shocked.

"The Ursa Major got to her first." replied Dash. "I found her before she blacked out like that and brought her here."

Hearing that, the pink pony was shocked.

"S-s-say WHAT, Rainbow Dash?"

She then suddenly went up to Dash and looked at her up-close, eyes wide open.

"Did you just say...the Ursa MAJOR?" 

"Afraid so, Pinkie! Though, something's odd about it now." Twilight said.

"Huh? What do ya mean, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"The Ursa Major that is out there now... It's supposed to be purple, not red. And why are its eyes glowing? The book didn't say anything about it being red or its eyes glowimg like that, the last time I read it."

"So you're saying that its not acting normal or something?" asked Dash.

"Could be or not, I'm not sure. But one thing is for sure: we need to stop it before..."

Just then, Twilight spotted something in the myriad of books in the air.

"Ah, found it! Finally!"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Meanwhile, outside, the gigantic feral hybrid continued its slow prowl towards the central pavilion. It constantly made a small quake each time it made a step towards its target. All around it, many ponies were found hiding either near or inside of the remaining buildings, shivering in great fear of the gigantic animal that now prowled before them all.

Unbeknownst to any of them, though, it was not acting on its own. The mysterious evil being that possessed it was the real driving force behind the animal's rampage.

'My little ponies...' it thought, its voice unheard to any of them. 'I can still see you. All of you. Hiding like the cowards that you are... Hmhmhmhmhmm. You have a very good reason to be fearful of the gigantic being that now prowls before you, because not even your two pathetic little princesses can stop me when they see my true face... The face, of nightmare and shadows. The dark side of a legendary dreamer... Hmhmhm.'

The Ursa Major continued towards the pavilion...until...

'...hmm...'

...it stopped in its tracks, as the evil being thought about something.

'...that blue pegasus...that I saw fleeing from here... Something seemed...familiar about her.'

The monster slowly looked back, at the tree house. Thinking some more, it then growled...

'VERY familiar, in fact... Could it be...? ...no! Grrrr...what are THEY doing here...?'

Now growling louder and looking angry, the Ursa Major swiftly turned around and went into a ready position, now shaking with rage all over.

'No, not while my power is still weak here! I must destroy! I must feed on destruction to grow more powerful! ...I must be rid of the Chaos Emeralds here! I must kill anyone who DARES to use those cursed gemstones!'

"!"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Just as Twilight Sparkle finally found the book she desperately needed, the six pony friends all heard the great roar coming from the monster.

"Great, now what?" asked the purple pony.

Spike and the rest of them looked out the window. To their great surprise...

"What? Why is it suddenly looking at us now?" asked Dash, looking greatly surprised.

Then, as they all saw, the Ursa Major suddenly began running swiftly towards the tree house!

"Oh snap! Everypony RUUUUUUN!"

As Dash yelled that, every one of the ponies made a break for it, screaming for their lives. Dash quickly snatched Fluttershy up and flew out the opposite window, while Pinkie and Applejack jumped through the front window. Picking Spike up and letting him ride on her, Twilight ran out through the front door with Rarity.

All of them spreaded out of the way, as the monster swiftly plowed through the tree house, completely destroying it and the other nearby buildings.

As the animal hybrid ran past them, they all quickly regrouped at where Twilight was at.

"Is everypony alright?" asked Applejack, looking at all of them.

"Yeah, I'm alright." replied Twilight. "But, the library. It's completely destroyed! And so is the book! ...oh no, what are we gonna do now?"

"Oh, that's right!"

They all suddenly felt alarmed at this, and before they could even think of what to do next...

"I don't know how they ended up in this world of yours," spoke the Ursa Major suddenly to their surprise, speaking in the same, dark cold voice. "But you are not using the Chaos Emeralds! I'll kill you before you get a chance to use them!"

The monster ran for the ponies again.

"Yeah, that definitely isn't normal, alright! Ursas can't even speak, according to the book!" exclaimed Twilight. "Run for it!"

The group swiftly turned around and ran, heading straight back to the now-ruined town.

"Hey, he mentioned something! The Chaos Emeralds, what are they?" asked Pinkie.

"I-I don't know, Pinkie!" replied Twilight.

"It sure sounds like he doesn't want us usin' em, though! Whatever they are!" noted Applejack.

Flying in the air with Fluttershy still on her, hearing them, Dash thought about something.

'...ended up in this world... The Chaos Emeralds...' she thought. She then realized something. 'Wait a minute...'

Looking a bit surprised, she looked at the brown bag still strapped onto her.

'THESE things?'

"You can run all you like, little ponies, but I'm not stopping until all of you are dead!"

Picking up the pace, the Ursa Major was swiftly approaching them from behind. Then, turning its right claw upside down, it made a swift upward slash which catapulted the ponies up into the air. Then, while they were in the air, the monster made a huge side swipe at them all, greatly hurting them and propelling them towards the center of the town, with all of them screaming in great pain.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

The six ponies soon descended into the central town square, with Dash losing her hold on Fluttershy. All of them spreaded around the area, and landed very roughly, slamming themselves hard, in either some of the ruined or still-standing buildings or outside of them.

Dash, however, landed roughly in front of the pavilion itself. She groaned loudly in pain, with the sheer force of the rough landing enough to give her bones a strong shakeup, and the hard slash from the monster enough to leave her coat scorching painfully.

"Ugggggh...ohhhhh..."

Thanks to the rough landing, the brown bag's strap on her had snapped, and all of the seven Chaos Emeralds fell out of it as a result, now half-surrounding her as she laid on the ground in great pain.

In their respective areas, the other ponies, except for Fluttershy who was still unconscious, also laid there in pain, unable to move...for a bit, that is. Twilight, inside of a ruined dark building, managed to flip herself over and push herself up with her front hooves, struggling to hold herself up amidst all of the pain she felt.

"U-uggh... No...this can't be...happening... What are we gonna do now...?"

Inside of another building, Applejack was struggling to stand up, her teeth gritting as she struggled.

"Ugh... C-come on...! Help me up, you darn hooves...! Ugh!"

Outside of a still-standing building, Pinkie Pie just laid there on her front, her face looking both sad and majorly painful, with her eyes shut tight.

"No... Is...is my party...over...? I feel so terribly painful right now! It hurts!"

Lastly, Rarity also just laid there in pain, in front of another still-standing building.

"...I never felt so much pain before... This is incredibly humiliating!"

Regardless of where they were located, all of them faced the pavilion, where Rainbow Dash was. She now struggled to get up, and despite all of the pain she felt...

"C-come on, Rainbow Dash! You're stronger than that, aren't you?" she said to herself. "Ugh...ah!"

Twitching, she almost fell, but stopped herself before she hit the ground, now struggling harder. She finally stood up, trying to keep herself straight and heavily breathing.

Then, as she finally stood straight...the monster that put them all in great pain now slowly approached towards her, stopping at least twenty feet from her.

"You ponies are so arguably weak, that it's so amusing to me." said the bear-tiger hybrid. "It makes me wonder whether the two rulers of this world are even a challenge to me or not."

Upon hearing that and its sayings from earlier, and looking at the Chaos Emeralds that now half-surrounded her, the blue pegasus had quickly figured it all out. She now looked determined at the gigantic monster itself.

"You... You're not really the Ursa Major, aren't you? You're someone else that is possessing it. Someone from another...world." she said.

"...my my, a smart pony you are... Yes, I am not from this world, that you call Equestria. I'm from...somewhere. But its not important to you, is it? What is important, is that I'm here to destroy this world. Feed off of its destruction, to grow stronger, to gain more power. I have destroyed many worlds in this universe before, and this one is my next target... And there's nothing here that can stop me from doing so."

"Hm...except these things, that is." smiled Dash.

Meanwhile, Twilight finally stood up, breathing heavily.

"Twilight, are you alright?"

"Huh? Spike."

The kid dragon stood behind her, his body only looking bruised. Due to him riding on Twilight and with his small size, he had the least amount of injuries, only suffering from the subsequent fall that bruised him.

"Yeah, I'm alright here. Just a bit bruised. But you don't look so good there, Twilight!" the kid exclaimed, walking over to her.

"Ugh. Yeah, I'm not... Oh man, Spike, what are we gonna do? I have nothing to stop that thing now!"

"Well, uh, there's still Princess Celestia and Luna. Maybe they can stop it before it goes on a worldwide rampage!"

"...ugh... No, I don't think they can."

Spike became surprised at this. "Huh? W-what do you mean, Twilight?"

"The Ursa Major. When it slashed us, I could...I could feel its true essence...somehow. I think the Ursa is not itself at all. Something is possessing it, and whatever it is, I could feel its true power! Its way unlike anything I've ever seen before!"

The pony lowered her head, looking sad and panicked at the same time.

"I think we're done for, Spike! It's hopeless!"

Just then, they heard the Ursa Major and Rainbow Dash talking outside. All the ponies heard them where they were.

"...except what now?" asked Applejack, barely standing up.

"What is she doing?" asked Rarity, still lying on the ground.

The monster growled loudly.

"Yeeeeeesssss...except those things, indeed... The Chaos Emeralds."

"Hm, so that's what you call them, huh? The Chaos Emeralds." said Dash, still smiling and looking at them again. "Then, they must've came from the world that you come from."

"Precisely. I don't know how did they end up in this world, again. If it is any guess, though, my guess is that HE must've done something to them. Him, or his pathetic little blue hedgehog friend."

"Huh? Who exactly are you talking about?" Dash asked, looking up at it again.

"Does it really matter...? All you should worry about now is your OWN life, blue pegasus! Give me the Chaos Emeralds, and perhaps I will spare you, all of you, and this world of yours."

Again, Dash looked at all of the Emeralds on the ground.

"Hmm, how about...no?"

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm not giving you them." she said, smiling again, looking up at the monster. "And I think I now know why you want to get rid of us so much for having them. You see, me and my friends found them this morning. I found two of them myself, and when I touched them, they gave me this strong feeling of great power. Power of which I've never felt the likes of before. It felt so awesome to me, and when I touched all of them at once, that feeling just increased by the magnitude! Like, 90% more awesome than before!

"Now I know," she continued. "Now I know how we can beat you!"

"...!" The monster was startled by this, taking a step back.

"Does she even know...?" Twilight was watching them both from within the building.

"She can try!" exclaimed Spike.

"I feel like I can't take you for your word anyway." Dash said, now frowning. "I know how you evil baddies are like. One of them tried to trick me. Tried to mess with my dreams of becoming a Wonderbolt. Tried to lure me away from my friends when they needed my help the most... No, if I gave you the Emeralds now, who's to say you won't destroy all of Equestria, when you've already destroyed most of Ponyville, and attacked my friend, Fluttershy? ...no, if I gave you them, it would BREAK my loyalty to not just my friends, but to all of Equestria as well!"

Looking around...

"I don't know if any of my friends lost hope yet or not, as you did destroy Twilight Sparkle's only chance of stopping you. But me, I'm not gonna lose hope yet! I'm not gonna give up now! I'm gonna try! And if it all comes down to me to save Equestria, then so be it!"

Dash stomped her hoof on the ground angrily, bravely standing up to the monster... Soon, as both of them noticed, the red and blue Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly, floating up to the same height as Dash's face.

"...no..." muttered the monster, looking a bit scared at this.

Seeing the glowing Emeralds, Dash could feel them lending their power to her, staring at them with awe, and feeling their warm energy... Secretly, she was surprised at this, as she didn't even know how to use the Emeralds in order to defeat this monster. But still, she had to stand up for her friends as well as everypony else. She still had to be loyal.

All the pony friends had heard her, looking surprised, and saw the glowing Emeralds that now floated. Her speech and the bright glow of the Emeralds had just reinvigorated their spirits, knowing that they were their last hope.

Rarity struggled to stand up. She did, and looked onwards to Dash.

"She's right! We mustn't give up hope! ...I'm with you all the way, Rainbow Dash!"

The blue pegasus had heard her, and with that, the light blue Chaos Emerald glowed and floated up to the same height.

Pinkie Pie also stood up and looked onwards.

"Looks like my party isn't over yet after all! Go for it, Dashie! Use them!"

With her, the green Chaos Emerald lit up and rose.

Still in the building, Applejack slowly walked over to the window, still in pain, and looked out.

"I hear you, Rainbow! Go and take that big brute down!"

The silver Chaos Emerald joined the others. Only two remain now.

Unknown to any of them, Fluttershy had woken up, still heavily injured. She had landed outside the entrance of Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie worked at.

The yellow pegasus was constantly shaking due to her injuries, adding to her timid and gentle nature. She couldn't bear the pain gnawing at her at all...yet, she struggled, slowly crawling on the ground, invigorated by the speech from her longtime friend.

She slowly lifted her head, and yelled as loud as she could.

"I...I'm with you, Rainbow Dash! Always!"

"Huh? Fluttershy..." noticed Dash. With that, the yellow Chaos Emerald lit up and floated.

"All the ponies are helping her out!" exclaimed Spike. "And all the gemstones are now lit up except one! Twilight, you need to do it as well! Help her out!"

The purple unicorn couldn't believe it, looking perplexed. Dumbfounded, even. Earlier, it all appeared to be hopeless...but now, they all seemed to disagree with her. Hearing Rainbow Dash's speech just now along with all the shouts of hope to her, Twilight now felt invigorated by it all. Compelled, with her spirit high.

Not only that, but she also realized that all of this was...

"Another lesson in friendship... Huh!"

"Now you see, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Yes! I see now! Rainbow Dash is right!"

Finally going for it, Twilight ran up to the window and yelled.

"Rainbow Dash! You are right! We must never, EVER, give up hope! ...I see now. Hope is what keeps us alive. What keeps us going in the end. Perhaps, it is what we need...for a miracle to happen! One that gets out of the situation we're in now!"

The final purple Chaos Emerald finally lit up and floated... Further surprising her, what the blue pegasus was feeling now was not just a small taste, but the full awesome might of the power of Chaos.

'Whoa... How awesome...' she thought, looking excited and happy at each of the Emeralds. 'These things are way more powerful than I thought. WAY more powerful... It's super-crazy!'

Seeing all the Emeralds lit up, the Ursa Major suddenly became frightened.

"No, no, no, no nononononoNO!"

"All the gemstones are now lit up, fueled by the sparks of hope from us!" continued Twilight. "Though they may come from another world, as mysterious as they are, they are now our last hope of saving our world! Use them, Rainbow Dash! Use the Chaos Emeralds!"

'The Emeralds... They're telling me to...transform. To use their full power.' Dash thought. She then smiled. 'Oh, man! This is gonna be so awesome!'

Preparing herself for it and as the seven gemstones gave her the knowledge on how to use them to transform, Rainbow Dash went into a ready stance, looking like she was about to pounce on something, with a smiling, determined look on her face.

"Alright! I WILL!"

Now concentrating, her Chaotic transformation was at hand... Soon, energy winds began to emit from her, and they slowly increased from there, making her rainbow mane and tail move wildly with the winds. As the winds grew, so did the Chaos energy within her as she felt, spreading all over her and making her grit her teeth.

Soon, all of the Emeralds faded into Dash, now becoming one with her, syncing with her, as her power continued to increase.

"...why did I try to bargain with her?" asked the monster, getting desperate. "WHY?"

In a desperate attempt to stop her, the Ursa Major tried to downswipe at her with its right claw. Much to the monster's dismay, its claw was instantly bounced off by an invisible forcefield surrounding her, as if he just hit a reinforced wall.

"Impossible!"

The energy winds continued, and Dash now began to shake with power, constantly jolting through the insides and outside of her body like electricity which, despite the jolts, didn't hurt her at all... Soon, as everypony in the town saw, Rainbow Dash's blue coat had suddenly began to flash white. Parts of her mane and tail had began to emit small fire embers out of them. Her folded wings suddenly unfolded outwards and constantly began to grow and shrink at the same time, furiously, as if it was water trying to burst out of its container. Both of her cutie marks began to flash brightly. Lastly, the irises of her eyes began to switch back-and-forth between strong rose and ruby red.

All while she was constantly growling as the power now increasingly surged wildly through her, going back and forth each time...

"Grrrr...grrrrrr!"

"Hey, look, Twilight!" exclaimed Spike. "She's..."

"Transforming..." finished Twilight, staring at her.

The rest of the pony friends, as well as the rest of the town, looked onwards to her, watching her transform.

Soon, Dash felt like she was almost about to burst from within, with her adrenaline pumping through her wildly as well. She could feel that the Chaos energy was rapidly changing her body, mutating her, and changing her form to suit the needs of all the power she could get.

As she thought, with all of this great power inside of her, she simply felt like she was about to go Super.

Her form was increasingly changing by the second; she stayed white most of the time now, her mane and tail increasingly became more flame-like that were still rainbow-colored, shooting upwards to the sky...and despite that, her head and flank didn't feel like it was on fire at all. Her eyes stayed ruby red, her wings continued to grow bigger and feel stronger to her, and her cutie marks now flashed faster than ever.

Dash grinned under her constant growling. She loved this great feeling of power surging through her body like this, as she had never felt anything like this, of this high magnitude, before. Wielding the Elements of Harmony, when she was in sync with her friends, was absolutely NOTHING compared to the sheer awesome might of the Chaos Emeralds.

Her soul, the soul of the rainbow, strengthened by the power of Chaos, was finally ready to be put on display...

"Eeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With that great scream, a huge burst of white energy had greatly exploded from her, veiling her in a white shining dome that could be seen by the entire town. All of the ponies shielded their eyes from it, with the great energy winds blowing away their manes.

"Wow, that's bright!" exclaimed Twilight, shielding her eyes with her hoof.

Pinkie Pie, however, just stood there as the winds blew, looking awed and happy at the light.

"Shinyyyyyyyyyy..."

Soon...the great light had faded away, and they all now saw who stood there, greatly awing them all, especially Spike.

"Whoa..." he muttered, staring at her with awe.

Who now stood there with her eyes closed...was a pure, white-coated, pegasus pony, surrounded by a white energy particle aura. Her rainbow mane became a huge, rainbow-colored flame, emitting small embers out of it whenever it waved and moved. Her tail also became fire-like that also emitted small embers from it. Her pegasus wings were now larger and stronger, looking almost angelic-like, and her cutie marks were now glowing brightly.

In addition to her new transformed appearance, something appeared on her neck as well. A golden necklace, it was, with a red, metallic lightning symbol in the center.

"Hey, isn't that..." noticed Spike.

"The Element of Loyalty?" Twilight recognized. "But, what's it doing on her? ...wait a minute. Since she herself represents the spirit of loyalty, could the Chaos Emeralds have summoned it to her? Or...hmm."

As she now opened her determined, irised, ruby red eyes, with her newly transformed appearance and her surrounding particle aura...Super Rainbow Dash now stood there, frowning at the monster that stood before her.

"...first the hedgehog, next it was my own counterpart...and now this little pegasus pony, Rainbow Dash." said the monster. It then growled. "You may have transformed, little pony..."

Not willing to stop here now, the Ursa Major slowly stood up on its hind legs, now towering over the entire town, perplexing everypony with its sheer size.

"...but you may not stop me here now. You cannot!"

Dash grinned at this. With one mere flap of her stronger wings and the lighter weight of her body, she instantly skyrocketed into the air, amazing everypony in the town. Stopping, she floated up there without her wings flapping, thanks to the Chaos energy keeping her afloat.

Going into a ready stance, Super Rainbow Dash grinned deviously at the Ursa Major.

"We'll see...about that!"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"Reaching for the Stars"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"...uggggh..."

In the middle of the Everfree Forest, a long, floppy-eared, black and white cat laid there, face flat on the ground. After a few hours of being unconscious, he was finally waking up.

"Ohhh, man... Ugh."

Slowly regaining his consciousness and slowly pushing himself up with his hands...Klonoa slowly stood up on the grassy ground, leaning a bit forward and still looking sleepy. He sighed, and then looked to his left and right.

"What a wild trip, that was... Where am I?"

Standing up straight, he was now looking around, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings.

"This looks like a forest. Are the Emeralds in here somewhere, or...?"

Just then, he suddenly heard a loud, but distant voice, coming from the direction he was facing:

"...but you may not stop me here now. You cannot!"

"Huh? What was that?"

Now wide awake, Klonoa looked ahead.

"Was that someone's voice I just heard? ...hmm, I wonder..."

Deciding to investigate and find the source of the voice, the long-eared cat began to run ahead through the forest, passing by many trees as he ran. He soon saw an exit out of the forest ahead...

"Huh?"

...but he also saw something out of that exit. Something red. As soon as he made his way out of the forest, he stopped and stood there, surprised at what he saw ahead.

"Whoa, what the...?

Ahead in the distance, the gigantic Ursa Major stood there on its hind legs, towering over the half-ruined town of Ponyville, and with a look of feral rage on its face with its eyes glowing brightly, with mist coming out of them.

"The heck is that?" asked Klonoa. "Looks like a giant bear or tiger or something! Whatever it is, it looks like its about to completely destroy the town before it! ...wait a minute, what's it looking at?"

As he noticed, the monster wasn't looking at the town itself, but something directly ahead of it. Something small...and white.

Klonoa looked more closely at it, and soon noticed that, whoever or whatever it was, it was surrounded by a white, particle aura. An aura that only belonged to Super forms such as his, as he knew.

Seeing it, he then quickly knew what was going on here.

"That aura... That must mean...that the Emeralds are being used by someone in that spot there! But, who could be wielding them right now, and against this giant monster?"

After a bit, Klonoa then looked at his right hand and clenched it, with a determined look on his face.

"Only one way to find out!"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

From where they were, the citizens of Ponyville all looked up to the one pony who was now their only hope of saving Equestria. Some of them were especially awed by the new, Chaotic appearance of her, with the wings and white coat color reminding them of their beloved princess.

As her flaming rainbow mane and tail raged on, along with her white particle aura, Super Rainbow Dash floated there in the air and in a stance, grinning a bit and waiting for her enemy's first move.

The Ursa Major just stood there gritting its teeth, staring at the white Super pony before it.

'...how did the Chaos Emeralds get here in this world? Curse them for appearing in my face like this!' it thought. 'You had better not be involved in this, Klonoa. You, or your friend, Sonic!'

"Well, what are you waiting for, you big brute? I haven't got all day!" taunted Dash, still grinning.

The monster growled. "Don't get cocky, little pony. You may have changed, but let's see if you know how to use your new power well! Let's see if you ponies know how to fight!"

With that, the bear-tiger hybrid quickly raised its right claw and tried to slash the white pony. Using her new wings, she quickly flapped them forward, propelling her backwards and dodging the attack in the process.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know how to fight!" exclaimed Dash, floating there. "Chew on this!"

Moving her wings forward and then swiftly moving them backwards with a burst of energy, the white Super pony blasted off towards the monster with great speed, with her aura trailing from behind. With this great speed, she headed straight for the monster's chest and rammed it hard with her head, hurting the monster and knocking it back!

"Urrrgh!" screamed the monster as it got knocked back a few feet. Using all four of its claws, it clutched onto the ground and stopped itself. Opening its eyes, it then glared angrily at Dash.

"Now how do you like THAT, huh?" she exclaimed, grinning at it.

Growling angrily, the Ursa Major then ran for her swiftly on all fours, making the ground shake with each swift step. Nearing her, it then jumped directly at her, trying to slash her. With another strong flap of her wings, Dash propelled herself to her left and dodged the attack just as it neared her.

Since they were both high in the air, the monster went over the central pavillion and landed on a pile of ruined buildings. It quickly turned around and glared angrily at her again.

With a cocky, devious, smiling look on her face, Dash made a wily "come-over-here" gesture with her right hoof, taunting the monster.

Getting even more angrier, the monster now shook with rage. With a very loud, cat-like growl, the Ursa Major jumped at her once again. As it neared her, this time, the white pony quickly turned around and, with her rear hooves, bucked the monster hard, right in its face!

"Uuuuaaaaaaghhh!"

The monster was strongly knocked back and slightly upwards, falling to the ground again on its back and creating a strong quake with its impact.

"Wow, nice buckin' there, Rainbow!" shouted Applejack, still in her ruined building area.

"What incredible strength she has..." said Twilight, watching from the building with Spike.

"You said it, Twilight!" exclaimed the kid dragon. "I didn't think anything like that was possible before!"

Dash floated over a bit to where the monster was, grinning at it.

"What, giving up already? Or am I just too powerful for ya? Heh heh!" 

"Nnnnngh... Curse you, you little pegasus!" exclaimed the monster, lying on its back.

"What was that? I can't hear yooooou!" she taunted, mocking it by putting her hoof to her ear and looking like she was trying to hear it while smiling at it.

Turning its body around, the Ursa Major pushed itself up, shaking its head to ward off the pain and now facing toward the opposite direction.

"Grrr... You think you're all high and mighty just because you're now in a Super form. Still, you underestimate what I can do, Super Rainbow Dash."

"Heh...! That's an awesome name for me. But what exactly do you mean by that, you big brute?"

"Why... This, of course!"

The monster swiftly turned around and opened its mouth wide, immediately shooting out several large, red, energy balls directly at the white pegasus.

"Whoa, what the...?"

Seeing them coming, the white Super pony used her wings to quickly dodge the incoming balls; once to the left, to the right, and then up to dodge all of them. As she stopped, however...

"Huh?"

...the Ursa Major quickly got up on its feet and tried to slash Dash away with his right claw. Just as it hit, though, Dash quickly used her left wing to stop the claw right in its tracks, and now both of them were struggling against each other.

"Ngh...nggh!" struggled Dash, trying to push back the claw.

"Such strength your wings have...!" exclaimed the monster. "Strengthened by Chaos, of course... No matter! I WILL overcome you, you little pony! I will overcome the might of the Chaos Emeralds!"

From below, all of Ponyville continued to watch them struggle.

"Come on, Rainbow! Win against him!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Win, Dashie, win! Win, Dashie, win!" cheered Pinkie Pie, dancing as well, despite her injuries.

After a few seconds...the white pegasus suddenly grinned.

"No, you won't! And not while I'm using them! Eeeeeyaaaaa!"

With a burst of energy, Dash strongly pushed the claw away with her wing, surprising the monster. Seeing it wide open for an attack now...

"Eat this!"

With another strong movement of her wings, Dash blasted off towards the monster's chest and rammed it hard again, greatly damaging it and knocking it away again.

"I'm not done yet, you brute! Haaaaa!"

With the monster still flying back, Dash blasted off for it again, this time at an even greater speed. Quickly flying past it, she then turned around, blasted off, and rammed the monster again, this time directly at the top of its head!

Now with it flying back, the white Super pegasus quickly flew to under the monster and bucked it upwards, high to the sky above. Finally...

"Watch out, everypony! 'Cause here comes a big one!"

...as her last move, she flew up higher than the monster, and then rocketed herself downwards to it. Nearing it, she rammed it again, forcing it downwards, and slammed it hard towards the ground, causing a huge quake to the entire town and causing a huge rush of wind and dust from the site of the impact!

Constantly surprised and awed by the display of power from the Super pony before, everypony now shielded themselves from the wind and dust. After a few seconds, it had all cleared, and they all looked onwards.

Now the giant monster laid there on top of the same pile of rubble where it landed before. Super Dash floated over it, grinning at it again.

"Now, how do you like that, huh?"

After a few seconds in which everypony thought it was over, the monster groaned loudly and tried to get back up again.

"Urrraaaaaaaagh... Curse you! All of you...!"

Breathing heavily, with great pain shooting all over its body, the monster now struggled to get up, turning itself over again. In just a short matter of time, already the evil being possessing it was overwhelmed by the might of the Chaos Emeralds.

It slowly pushed itself up, trying to keep its balance together on all fours.

"All of you for awakening the Emeralds in the first place! And just when I was about to destroy this world too!"

"Blah blah blah, typical bad guy talk!" mocked Dash, still grinning. "I'll ask you one thing, though. Why not save yourself the trouble and just, you know, leave this world? It's so much easier than trying to destroy it!"

"Ugh...! Grrrr... GRRRRR!"

With that loud angry growl, the Ursa Major swiftly looked back, not at Dash, but at the town itself, looking at it and the surroundings with a wide-eyed angry look.

"Your puny little pony friends are responsible for this! They should've been cut to pieces when I slashed all of them! I should hunt down every last one of youuuuuu!"

"Oh yeah? Not while I'm up here! You make one small move from there, and I'm gonna have to beat you down again!" exclaimed Dash. "Come on! I dare you to! ...or are you too weak to move now?"

Frantically, angrily searching for a target...the monster then found one to its left: Fluttershy.

Upon seeing its gaze on her, the yellow pegasus suddenly grew frightened, with her eyes suddenly shrinking in size and her face looking pale... She was already injured; now she was looking into the face of death itself.

"I'm waaaaaiting..." mocked Dash, not noticing Fluttershy. "I don't have all day, you know!"

"...they say overconfidence has a price..." said the monster. "I think you're about to learn what that means!"

"Huh?" Dash's grin faded at this. "...what the?"

To her surprise, the Ursa Major quickly stood up again and fired a large, red energy ball from its mouth in the direction it was facing. She quickly saw who it was targeting.

"Fluttershy!"

Seeing the deadly ball coming towards her, the yellow pegasus quickly closed her eyes and moved her head away, preparing for the inevitable.

But, to everypony's surprise...

"Hmph!"

...disaster was averted; the ball had been deflected away from her! It exploded in the distance, and after the light of it had faded away, they all saw who had caused the deflection.

"Ngggh?" grunted the monster, looking extremely surprised at who now stood there.

"...what? Who...?" the white Super pony saw as well.

"Who in tarnation is that?" asked Applejack.

After feeling nothing, Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw who had saved her.

"Huh...?"

Standing there in a stance...with his white fur, long floppy ears, ruby red eyes, spiked up bangs, and with the Wind Saber in hand...was none other than the determined, frowning Dreamer of Light himself: Super Klonoa.

"You will not hurt her, you creep..."

Looking extremely surprised with wide-open eyes, the Ursa Major slowly took a step back. It couldn't believe who was now standing there and had just saved the pegasus.

"...Y-Y-YOU? ...what are YOU doing here?"

"Hm?"

Hearing that, the long-eared cat stood up from his stance. "What am I doing here...? Hm, it sounds like you know me. That's interesting. Didn't think anyone knew me here in this world... Are you from my world?"

"...first the Chaos Emeralds, now you appear as well? I cannot believe this!"

"Chaos Emeralds...? So you ARE from my world! Who are you? And what are YOU doing here in this world?"

Everypony in the town stared at them both. Indeed, they were both from the same world that the Emeralds came from.

Still staring at him with shock on its face, the monster then slowly calmed itself down.

"So...we finally meet at last. Face to face... Klonoa, the mighty Dream Traveler. The hero of dreams... The vessel in which I came from." 

"Vessel...? What are you talking about?" asked the cat.

"I know you, indeed, Klonoa. Knew you ever since that fateful day where the winds had become one with Chaos... But you don't know me. Who I really am behind this mask..."

"Mask, huh? Well, why don't you remove it and show your true face? Who ARE you?"

"Oh, I would love to, honestly. But..."

Moving its head to the right, the monster then turned and faced the white Super pony.

"...I have a world to destroy."

With its attention back on her, Dash went into a prowling stance again, now looking determined.

"As you can see, Klonoa," said the monster. "These ponies have been a nuisance to me. Especially this little pony who now wields your precious Chaos Emeralds... I don't know how you and the Emeralds came to this world in the first place, but now that is irrelevant to me."

Hearing it, Klonoa looked at Dash, at her overall appearance and aura.

"I bet they're glad that they found the Emeralds, really." he said, smiling. "Who wouldn't want to protect their world from evil monsters like you, honestly? Especially when they need help in doing so."

"Nggh, help is for the weak... But enough! It is time to end this, once and for all!"

With that, the Ursa Major began to shake wildly with great rage... Then, with one great roar...

"Grrrraaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!"

...as they all saw, the monster suddenly exploded with red-colored dark energy all over, with great winds rushing from it, swiftly moving away any building debris that were near it.

"I should have destroyed this world the moment I first laid my eyes on it, when I first possessed this feral creature, instead of deciding to terrorize it! I would rather do this than fall to the likes of both of you! ...prepare yourself, Equestria; your destruction awaaaits!"

With its head lifted upwards, after a second, little bits of dark purple energy began to gather together at the site of its open mouth, slowly forming into something over it.

Everypony began to grow frightened and afraid at this, knowing that if something wasn't done about this, everything they knew now would be gone in just a mere matter of time...

Gritting his teeth at this, Klonoa quickly went into a stance and powered up with his particle aura.

'Wow, as soon as I arrive here, some bad guy's already on the verge of destroying the world. That's new.' he thought. 'Well, whoever he is, he's NOT going to destroy it!'

Still up in the air, Dash just stared at it, thinking about something.

'...man, being cocky and confident about this new form of mine almost cost Fluttershy her life, if it weren't for that guy saving her in the nick of time... Guess its time to be serious, then! ...huh?'

Noticing Klonoa float over and stopping next to her right side in a stance, she looked at him.

"This guy should still be weak from your attacks, right?" the cat asked.

"He should still be. Why?"

"Then what do you say we stop him together?"

Dash then took a good look at the cat, noticing a particle aura just like hers. "...you're transformed, aren't you? How do you have such a form when I have the Chaos Emeralds here?"

"I don't need the Emeralds to transform. As for how that's possible, it's a long story."

"I see... Hmm."

Looking at the monster again who was still gathering energy for its attack, she thought about something. This was still her battle, she thought; her battle to save her world from whoever was possessing the bear-tiger hybrid. As much as she'd appreciate the cat's help, she intended to finish this fight by herself.

"Klonoa... That's your name, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right. What's up?"

"Not to sound selfish or anything, but...I think I can finish this guy off by myself."

Klonoa looked at her. "Huh? But..."

Dash smiled. "I got something here that can finally put him back into hibernation, back to where he belongs. It's a move of mine that I've been trying to master on my own for a while now, and I've only pulled it off twice. Now with this kind of power inside of me..."

She grinned with a look of confidence on her.

"...ohhh yeah! I can definitely pull it off now!"

"But what if it doesn't work? Am I gonna have to finish him off by myself, then?" Klonoa asked.

"If it doesn't work, then yeah, you gotta stop him and his attack no matter what! For now, stay back as far as you can, will you? And prepare to be amazed!"

Staring at her, Klonoa then realized as well that this was her fight. She was the one who began it, now she's going to be the one to finish it.

"Alright, if you think you can do this, then go for it!" he exclaimed.

With that, the cat then backed away as far as he could, stopping at least seventy feet from the pony.

"By the way, since you wield the power of the Emeralds now and since you know my name now, I gotta ask! What's yours?" he asked.

The monster continued to gather energy above its mouth, and now there was a large, purple energy ball above it, constantly bristling with black-colored electricity and quickly increasing in size with every passing second.

The white Super pony was still in her prowling stance. This was it, she thought. Time to show this monster what's she really made of...

"It's Dash! Rainbow Dash!"

With that yell, Dash suddenly powered up. Her white particle aura significantly increased in size, and her rainbow flames raged faster than ever, increasing in size as well.

The Ursa Major noticed her as its deadly energy ball continued to grow larger and larger, getting to the point where its size was enough to destroy the world.

"Oh man, that energy sphere thing is huuuuge!" exclaimed Spike, looking a bit scared.

"What is Rainbow Dash doing? She could've at least used his help to stop it!" exclaimed Twilight, looking very worried. "...wait a minute. Her move. Is she...?"

"What move is she talkin' about?" asked Applejack. "Wait, is it the...?"

Rarity, still standing there with her injuries, already knew what Dash was going to do. She smiled a bit.

"You saved me once with it. Me, AND the Wonderbolts as well. And you won the competition with it, too... Do it, Rainbow!"

Pinkie Pie stood there in the same place, looking really excited and happy with her wide open eyes and huge smile. 

"Do it, Dashie! Show that monster!"

"...save us all, Rainbow..." said Fluttershy, quietly, with a faint smile on her.

"...so...miss little Rainbow Dash will be the first to perish in the destruction of this world." said the monster, speaking telepathically and with a slight echo effect to it. "How charming. I was hoping that Klonoa would stay with you for the finale."

"Have you gotten the memo yet?" asked Dash. "You WON'T destroy Equestria, you brute, and I can guarantee it! Hyaaah!"

Another wild, strong burst of energy had occurred, and as everyone saw, her white particle aura had suddenly changed into an even larger aura that was entirely rainbow-colored, with constant electricity bolts surrounding her now.

'Ohhh yeah! It's definitely within my reach now!' she thought, with a big devious grin. 'Time for this guy to taste the rainbow!'

The long-eared cat noticed the aura change and was now awed by the sight of it.

"Whoa, a rainbow aura... That's new to me. But what's she going to do with it?"

Despite this final stand with its desperate, final attack, upon seeing Dash's electric rainbow aura, the evil spirit quickly knew that he wasn't going to win this battle...

'...so, it all comes down to this, huh...?' he thought to himself. 'If this final attack doesn't go through, then so be it! Curse the Chaos Emeralds. Curse them all... My dear Klonoa, my image on the other side of the mirror... You and the ponies may have won, and this pathetic body may be done for...but in the end, I shall live. Live to fight another day. The next time we meet, you will not be so lucky as you are now...'

The dark energy had finally reached its threshold; now an extremely large, dark electrical, purple energy ball was above the Ursa's mouth. Noticing it now, Klonoa swiftly went into a stance and looked at Dash.

"Whatever you're going to do, Rainbow Dash, you better do it now!" yelled Klonoa.

Finally deciding to do it, the monster moved its claws upwards, looking like if it was going to hold it. Seeing it, Dash now moved her wings forward, ready to launch her move.

This was it, she thought. It was either this, or let her home, the home of everypony, fall to this evil spirit's deadly attack. Beneath her confident grin was a really determined, really serious self.

"...aaahhh...grrrraaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"

With a downward movement of its claws, the Ursa Major swiftly, furiously threw the energy ball directly at Dash!

Seeing it halfway through to her, Super Rainbow Dash finally launched her move with one loud, echoing yell:

"Superrrr! Soniiiiiic! RAINBOOOOOOOOOM!"

The moment she instantly, quickly propelled her wings backwards, a massive, gigantic, circular, ring-shaped explosion of rainbow had occurred. From that explosion, like a jet that had just broken the sound barrier, the white Super pony had instantly blasted off at a speed faster than sound itself!

The ring-shaped rainbow explosion had spreaded outwards, growing larger and larger as it spreaded, and greatly awing everyone and everypony that had seen it, both nearby and in the greater surrounding distances. With its large size, perhaps it could even be seen by all of Equestria as well...

With a long trail of sparkling rainbow behind her, Dash swiftly headed towards the deadly energy sphere. She plowed right through it, going through like a pebble entering a pool of water, and as she went through the center of it, the sphere immediately ceased in its tracks and had suddenly began to grow bright white, blinding everyone nearby.

The white pony came out on the other side, and the sphere that everypony feared was going to destroy the world now slowly appeared to be disappearing into small particles that faded away afterwards.

With her sparkling rainbows still trailing her, Dash was now swiftly approaching towards the Ursa Major, moving in for one final attack.

"It's all over now! Don't you ever come back to this world again!"

Approaching it, like a swift bullet fired out of a gun, Dash rammed the bear-tiger hybrid's chest extremely hard with her head this time. The extremely hard impact had created another gigantic, ring-shaped explosion of rainbow that again grew larger as it spreaded outwards.

And from that explosion and impact, the Ursa Major had been sent flying backwards furiously, with its red transcluent fur now flashing many different colors of the rainbow.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

The monster soon flew out of everyone's sight, back into the Everfree Forest from whence it came. It was finally defeated, and the threat was finally averted... The two circular rainbows, as well as the white sphere, had faded away.

"She did it...! She did it, Twilight! We're saved!" exclaimed Spike, now cheering happily and jumping for joy. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Yes... She definitely did, alright." Twilight calmly said, smiling.

"Whoooo-wee! Nice goin' there, Rainbow!" Applejack cheered on.

"Yaaaaay! The Sonic Rainboom did it!" screamed Pinkie Pie, happily, and dancing and jumping around wildly. "And wow, she exploded twice in a row! Go go, Dashie!"

"Great job, Rainbow!" exclaimed Rarity.

"...Rainbow Dash..." said Fluttershy, with a faint smile on her. "You never let us down once..."

Floating there in an upright position as if she was standing on her rear hooves, and without her particle aura, Dash grinned, feeling victorious over it all.

"Yeah! Stay out of our sight from now on, will you?" exclaimed the white pony, making a gesture with her right hoof like if she was making a fist at something. "Heh heh!"

In the midst of all the celebrations taking place in the town by everypony...Klonoa was very surprised at what Dash just did, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What...did I just saw? ...wooow! I've never seen anything like THAT before!"

After a few seconds, the cat calmed himself down. He deactivated his Saber and, with a flash, put it back inside of him.

"Well, heh, at least she saved her world from that monster...whoever that was... Geez, who was that guy, anyway? I don't know him, but he definitely knew me and was from my world. How did he... Hmm."

Just then, Klonoa noticed Dash descending into the town below. As she was looking around, Dash was quickly surrounded by many of the town ponies, cheering for her and trying to ask her questions, which were overwhelming her a bit and making her nervous.

"Um, yeah, heh heh. Can you guys help my friends right now, instead?" she asked, with a nervous smile. "That monster kinda did us all in, really."

All of them looked around, and they soon spotted her injured friends all around the area. They then split up and proceeded on their way.

"Thanks! And don't forget about Fluttershy! She needs help the most!"

As all of them went their way, her nervous smile turned into a relaxed one. She sighed, then...

"Huh?"

...she noticed a large, life-sized mirror lying its back on the side of one of the ruined buildings ahead of her. Taking a quick look at herself, she then looked at and walked over to the mirror.

Stopping right in front of it, Dash now looked at herself entirely. Looking at her Super self, particularily with her flaming rainbow mane, tail, and her large pegasus wings, she was awed by it.

"Whoa... I look awesome... Wow! This, this isn't just 20% cooler! This is more like, a HUNDRED and twenty percent cooler! ...man, this is so awesome!"

"You certainly do look awesome, alright."

Noticing him on the mirror, she looked back.

"Oh, Klonoa!"

The cat nodded, smiling at her and the mirror. "That was the same thought I had when I first saw myself transformed in the mirror. Man, those Chaos Emeralds really are something, huh?"

The pony looked back at the mirror and smiled.

"You got that right! Man..."

After another second, Dash then completely faced the long-eared cat.

"So, you're also from the same world that he's from, huh? Or whoever it was that was controlling the Ursa Major."

"That's right. Though, I really don't know who the heck that was. I don't know him, but he knew me... Somehow."

"Hm, that's kinda weird, alright. But at least I kicked his butt, right?' Dash smiled.

"You sure did... Man, that move you did was amazing! I've never seen anything like that, honestly! A giant explosion of rainbow and all..."

"Heh heh! Well..."

Looking at the town, seeing everypony help each other out, Dash began to walk past Klonoa.

"That move's called the Sonic Rainboom. Super Sonic Rainboom in this case, since I'm in a Super form after all... It's supposed to be an old mare's tale in Equestria, by the way, that nopony believed it could be done, until I managed to pull it off twice. It's a very hard move to pull off even for me today, and if it wasn't for the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I would've failed to do it. Glad I did, really."

"I see. Interesting. Yeah, I'm glad you pulled it off as well."

"Heh! I'm sure everypony is!" she exclaimed, stopping her walk. "I'm never one to accept failure anyway. And I'm never one to abandon my friends either."

Hearing her say that, Klonoa was quickly reminded of someone. Hearing the name of her move also further reminded him of that same someone. He chuckled at this.

'Just like him, huh?' he thought. 'Heh.'

After a few seconds, the white pony turned and faced him again.

"So, Klonoa, why are you here in Equestria?" she asked.

"Oh, uh...well, I kinda came here to retrieve something that had arrived here. Something that originated from my world."

"Really? Oh, wait..."

Realizing it, Dash made a sad frown on her face, looking down.

"The Chaos Emeralds... They're from your world, aren't they?"

"Yes. They are." Klonoa replied.

"I knew as much. Hmm..."

Realizing that this meant departing with the gemstones forever, as well as her Super form, Dash hesitated a bit. These things, she reminded herself, were way more powerful than all of the Elements of Harmony combined, and that she loved this kind of power, the likes of which transformed her into something of greatness. She also realized that if a threat similar to the wrath of the Ursa Major were to ever show itself again, the power of the Elements might not be enough to combat it just as effectively as the Chaos Emeralds did.

But then, she reminded herself that the Emeralds were not originally of this world in the first place. They belonged in Klonoa's world after all, and so she must return them. Again, she didn't want to, however, for the reasons she already thought of.

Dash sighed sadly at this. "Ohhh, maaan..."

Looking at her, Klonoa knew it as well.

"You don't want to depart with them, do you?" he asked, smiling. "After they helped you save this world and all...yeah, I know how you feel. Well..."

The cat looked around at his surroundings.

"...you can hold onto them for a while, Rainbow Dash." 

"Huh? Really? Why?"

"I think I want to see this world first, as it looks rather interesting to me. Equestria, was it?"

"That's right... I guess you want a world tour of it, huh?" asked Dash, smiling.

"Yeah. Take me on it, will you?"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Just as he wanted, for the rest of that night and half of the next day, Klonoa went on a sightseeing world tour of Equestria with Dash and the rest of her pony friends. The cat and the ponies quickly came to know each other better as the tour went on.

During the tour, Klonoa noticed that this world was on a similar scale as many of the dream worlds that he visited in the past. It was significantly smaller than Earth, but still had its share of great history and lore surrounding it. One of the things that interested him the most, though, was that Equestria had its own equivalent of the Chaos Emeralds, the Elements of Harmony, and how Dash and her friends, represented by their spirits inside of them, used them to defeat an ancient foe... Though, the ponies quickly noted that the Emeralds were far more powerful than the Elements. The cat agreed with that.

On that subject, though, Twilight Sparkle was reminded of something: when Dash first used the Emeralds and transformed with them, her Element of Loyalty necklace had appeared on her for an unknown reason. After thinking a lot about it, all Twilight could theorize was that the Emeralds' energy had somehow bonded with Dash's Spirit of Loyalty and had caused her Element to appear on her.

Hearing that had instantly reminded Klonoa of what happened when the Emeralds had bonded with his own wind energy: his life was changed as a result. Therefore, he wondered to himself: could the same apply to Dash as well?

The cat had kept these thoughts to himself as he continued the tour, which then ended in the afternoon of that day.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"...and that's how I pulled off the Sonic Rainboom for the second time!"

After a long day of touring Equestria, Klonoa, as his normal black self, now sat his back on a tree near the town of Ponyville. After last night's destructive events, the town was now in the process of being rebuilt by the earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns that called it home.

Lying down on the grass near Klonoa was Twilight, nearly facing him and reading a book of hers that she took from Canterlot during the tour, and six feet above them both was Dash, as her normal blue self as well, lying her back on a cloud with both front hooves at the back of her head.

"Yeah, and won the Best Young Flyers' Competition with it, of course." said Twilight, smiling and looking at her book.

"Yep! Oh man, you wouldn't believe how much fun I had with the Wonderbolts that entire day. It was so awesome!" exclaimed Dash, grinning a bit.

Klonoa chuckled. "I'm sure it was. And I still can't believe how amazing that Rainboom was last night, by the way. Seriously, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yep. That was pretty much the same reaction everypony had as well when they first saw it." said the purple unicorn. "Quite an interesting spectacle, huh?"

"More like an interesting phenomenon!" exclaimed the blue pegasus, correcting her. "Heh heh!"

The cat smiled. "Hmm. Man, you really are a lot like him, Dash. Someone you really remind me of."

"Huh? And who would that be, Klonoa?" asked Dash, looking down at him.

"Someone from my world. Someone...who is fast like you, has a cocky personality, who bravely fights for the world...and is loyal to his friends just like you and the spirit that you represent... In fact, he was the first one to ever use the Chaos Emeralds on my world, and before any of this happened, he's usually the one who keeps and protects them."

"Really?" asked Twilight, looking at him.

"Yeah. And, well, he also happens to be my best friend as well."

Hearing him, Dash became interested at this. Really interested... Someone who was a lot like her lived in Klonoa's world.

"Basically, you're him in pony form, Dash. Really." the cat said.

"...him in pony form, huh...? Hm!"

Getting up from the cloud, the blue pegasus then jumped down and landed on all fours, walking over to Klonoa.

"You got my attention there, Klonoa." she said, smiling. "'Cause this guy sounds really interesting to me!"

She stopped in front of him.

"And you're his best friend, huh? Tell me, then. What's this guy's name?"

"Hm... Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." answered Klonoa, smiling.

"...Sonic, huh? Well, that explains it." said Twilight. "Sonic is supposed to mean 'at the speed of sound,' right?"

"That's right."

"...Sonic the Hedgehog... Yep, he definitely sounds interesting to me! VERY interesting, in fact." said Dash. "Well, since you say he's fast, I want to see just how fast he is!"

"Hm, let me guess. You wanna race him."

"Well, maaaaaaaaybe... Hehe!" grinned Dash.

"Well, Rainbow Dash IS the fastest flyer in all of Equestria after all." said Twilight, smiling. "So, yeah, I think it'd be interesting to see the two of them race together as well."

"Yeah, I very much think so too, Twilight." the cat said. "Hmm."

Looking at his surroundings, Klonoa then stood up from the tree.

"Well, maybe one day you'll get to meet him, Rainbow Dash... Maybe one day I'll come back here with him."

"Really? ...well, CAN you come back here to Equestria?" asked the purple unicorn. "Actually, how did you get here in the first place, Klonoa?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! How DID you get here?" asked Dash.

"Well...the Chaos Emeralds that are in you right now, Dash. They have an ability to teleport you through time and space, to anywhere you desire as long as you know where it's located." Klonoa explained. "It's called Chaos Control, and it's a pretty useful ability to have, really. So yeah, that's how I got here...but I had to do it differently, though."

"Do it differently?" asked Twilight.

The cat nodded. "You see, the Chaos Emeralds didn't randomly arrive here on their own. Someone was actually responsible for that... About two weeks ago, much like last night, I was battling a giant monster that threatened to destroy my world as well. Without going into it too much, let's just say that he used the Chaos Emeralds to grow more powerful, and after I defeated him, he somehow caused the Emeralds to teleport themselves out of my world.

"We initially thought that they simply scattered all over the world, though." he continued. "But after Sonic said that he couldn't find them at all after a long trip, well, that was when I decided to find them myself. After I knew that they had teleported instead, I managed to use Chaos Control to trace where they went and, well, that's how I ended up here!"

"Huh, I see. Well, it's definitely a good thing that they ended up here." said Twilight.  
>"And its definitely a miracle that we got them to transform Dash here, through the power of hope and all."<p>

"Yeah. If they didn't end up here, though..." said Dash.

"Hm, right. I know." nodded Klonoa. "I'm glad they did, really."

Just then, the cat was reminded of something, making him look at the blue pegasus with his smile fading.

'Scattered... That reminds me. She directly used them, didn't she?' he thought. 'Then why didn't they... Wait a minute.'

Reminding himself of his earlier thoughts, he then looked slightly surprised.

'No way...! Could it already have happened to her as well? The energy fusion?'

"...uh, something wrong, Klonoa?" asked Dash, seeing him. "You kinda look a bit surprised at me for some reason."

"Uh...! Um... It's nothing really. I just...realized something."

"Realized what?"

"...hm, well..."

Not willing to give her a straight answer, the cat simply smiled.

"...let's just say that...sometimes, life can throw unexpected things at you. Sometimes so unexpected, that it's simply impossible to see them coming. And sometimes..."

Looking ahead, Klonoa then walked past the two ponies and stopped.

"...one of them can radically change your life. For the better." 

"For the better?" Dash asked.

"Mm-hmm." nodded Klonoa.

"...yeah, that is definitely true." said Twilight. "And yesterday's events were certainly no exception to that."

"Right."

Taking a big breath of fresh air in and sighing loudly, the long-eared cat then turned around.

"Well, I think its time for me to go home now, so... Dash?"

Realizing that it was time, Dash sighed sadly. 

"Alright..."

Closing her eyes, she concentrated a bit, and willed the Emeralds to exit out of her. The seven gemstones appeared all around her, dropping to the ground, and she opened her eyes, looking at them.

"Man, I'm really gonna miss these guys. Their power was so freakin' awesome to me, and I looked awesome in my Super form as well... Man, I hope nothing like the Ursa Major event happens again from now on. That was waaaay unlike dealing with Nightmare Moon."

"We all hope so, too, Rainbow." said Twilight, now standing by her left side and facing Klonoa. "We all do... But even if it does happen again, at least we still have our own Elements of Harmony, right? Even if they're not as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds."

"I guess... Yeah, you're right, Twilight. We still have them after all." said Dash, smiling at her.

"At least you'll still fight to the end with them, right?" asked Klonoa.

"Yes, we will. And we will never, ever give up hope in trying, either!" exclaimed Twilight, with a determined smile.

Klonoa chuckled. "Good to hear, then. Yeah, never forget that, will you?"

Both ponies nodded to him.

Summoning his Wind Ring in his right hand, the long-eared cat aimed it at the Emeralds. With the bright glow of its green gem, the Emeralds floated over to it and shrunk into it, entering into its safe confines.

"Well, again, I might come back to Equestria one day. If I do, I'll make sure Sonic's with me as well as the Emeralds again. But for now...I have to go."

"Alright, then. It's definitely been a great time with you, Klonoa." said Twilight.

"Yeah! Feel free to come back anytime, man!" exclaimed Dash, looking happy.

The cat nodded, and then turned around.

"Oh, and by the way...thanks, for saving Fluttershy back there, Klonoa." said the blue pegasus, calmly.

"Oh. Heh. No problem, Rainbow Dash." the cat said, smiling back at her.

Looking ahead, with a quick flash, Klonoa bursted into his Super form, with his particle aura around him. He then aimed his left hand ahead, with it glowing bright green.

"Chaos. Control!"

With that, the air in front of him crackled and split, and a second later, a large, green swirling portal opened outwards. The two ponies behind him were a bit awed at it.

"Well..."

The white cat looked back and smiled, giving them a signal of goodbye.

"See ya, then!"

"Later, Klonoa!" Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah, see you." said Twilight.

Looking at it again, the long-eared Dreamer of Light then jumped into the portal, and with his entrance, it closed itself in, fading into nothingness.

"Well, that certainly was a surprising turn of events, eh, Rainbow?" asked Twilight. "The Chaos Emeralds, the Ursa Major, you transforming into Super Rainbow Dash... It all went by so fast as well."

"Yeah. But like he said, life can throw you unexpected things like a Sonic Rainboom." said Dash, smiling.

"Like a... Heh heh. Yep!"

Sighing happily, the purple unicorn then took a few steps ahead.

"Well, since we didn't get to see her in Canterlot today, I'm going to go ahead and write the Princess a friendship report. There was definitely something that we all learned yesterday."

"About not giving up hope and that it can lead to miracles, right?" asked Dash.

"That, and sometimes, a miracle...can be a rainbow. Surrounded by an aura of bright, white light."

Hearing her, the pegasus smiled and chuckled, looking down and knowing that she was the miracle that had saved Equestria.

"Now, then." said Twilight. "Where was Spike again? Oh yeah, at Rarity's place... Well, see you later at Pinkie's celebration party, then, Rainbow!"

The purple unicorn then ran off, leaving the pegasus alone.

"Heh heh. Yep! That miracle is me alright! ...ahhh..."

Sighing happily, Dash then unfolded her wings and flew upwards, back to her little cozy cloud. Folding her wings, she landed on it, laid back on it, crossed her rear hooves, and proceeded to relax with her front hooves at the back of her head.

"Never thought I'd save the world by myself, really. But I did, and that's all it matters!"

Sighing happily again, she then closed her eyes, proceeding to sleep through the day as her cloud drifted on...

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

The End.


End file.
